My love for you
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Mostly Killua POV AU and OOC. Don't know what kind of summary to put here. Killua X FemGon (yinyang pair)


**My love for you is ….. become your secret admirer**

Gon is currently on her way to the school, humming and skipping happily. She is always happy as her hazel eyes are bright with happiness and her long raven, green streaks hair is like dancing on the wind as she skips. Suddenly, she began to stopped and turn around only to see nothing behind her. She looks puzzled as she could have sworn that she felt someone is watching her. Thinking she is only imagining it, she resumes skipping and humming, unaware that a certain silver hair boy with the name Killua on his name tag is watching every single one of her movement with his sapphire eyes.

 **My love for you is …. crazy about you**

Whispers are heard among the students who are looking at Killua who is currently in daze and sigh. Everyone thought he is crazy and he certainly is. Killua can't stop thinking about Gon, she is always on his mind and even on his dream. Sometimes it felt like he could see her everywhere he went, he is truly hallucinating much about her. So many times he unexpectedly called out her name repeatedly in whisper as he is in daze and other times he found himself always taking a lot of her pictures and drawing her. Heck, he even caught himself writing her name on his test paper. How lucky for him to notice before he submits it or everyone would know. No doubt about it, he is completely crazy.

 **My love for you is … making you happy**

Gon sigh sadly towards the sign at the shop in front of her.

Sold Out

She is already saving enough of her money to buy an elegant carving of the music box for her mother as it is going to be mother day soon and her mother also like that music box. Feeling dejected, she can only go back home and maybe apologize for her mother that she couldn't buy it for the mother's day. She thought that music box is perfect for her mother and she can't find another gift that could replace that.

When Mother's day has arrived, Gon can only walk around the city with a gloomy atmosphere. In the end, she is still unable to tell her mother that she didn't have any present for her. As she walks, a stern man approaching her causing her to get alarmed a bit.

"Ah, I'm sorry for startling you, young miss. I was hoping you can tell me for the directions to the closest antique shop" the man said.

Gon relax a bit at that "Ah well, you can just turn left here and then goes straight there then go to your right, you will find the antique shop there" Gon said as she point to the direction.

The man nodded "Oh thanks, I was thinking of selling this actually" the man said as he shows her a music box that is the very same that Gon wanted.

Gon eyes lit up at that "Ah, you are selling it? Mind if you sell it for me?"

"Ah sure. As a thanks for helping me, I'll give you a little discount of the original price" The man said.

Gon is now really ecstatic as the music box she wanted is now in her hands. Now she can give it as a present for her mother,

"Thank you very much, mister" Gon smiled brightly before she bowed in thanks and goes away as she laugh merrily, leaving the man who smiled a bit.

"How is it, Killua-sama?" The man turned towards a corner and Killua show himself.

"Thanks Gotoh, for doing this" Killua said as he approach Gotoh.

"I'm surprised that you are asking that original buyer to sell that music box for three times of the original price and the money we got from her is not covering it. Was it really worth it?" Gotoh asked, a bit puzzled.

Killua remembers the smile of a gratitude that Gon just showed him (it is for Gotoh actually) Remembering it can only make Killua blush and smiled.

It was really worth it.

 **My love for you is …. Cheering you up**

Gon cried for she doesn't know how long. She is currently sad because her best friend, Kurapika is moving away. She had been a very good friend with her and she never consider of having other friend to hang out with.

Seems after this, she would be alone.

And she didn't like that.

As she try to wipe some of her tears, she turn back and surprised to see a bouquet of roses, pink roses.

She pick it up and look at her surroundings to see whose putting it there but didn't see anyone. She notices a message and reads it.

`You are not alone. I will always be with you no matter what'

She looks confused but smiled after reading it. She doesn't know who but it did successfully cheering her up.

And once again in the shadows, Killua smile at seeing Gon had finally cheered up.

 **My love for you is ….. making you feel I'm there for you**

Another rose, Gon can only puzzled as she twirled the rose. She would always found a rose in front of her house and this is already the three times in this week, it is romantic but puzzling as well.

She concluded that the one who give her this rose must be the same one who give her the bouquet of the roses the other day. She didn't know who those things but she really appreciated it.

As today is now her birthday, she celebrate it with her family as it is only a small celebration. She was satisfied as she didn't wish for having her birthday is celebrated as big celebration. When she cut the cake, the sound of the doorbell stop her. Puzzled, she goes outside and opens the door with no one but a big present is shown in front of her.

"My, did you invite someone, Gon?" Anegon as Gon's mother asked.

Gon shook her head but takes the present inside.

"So, what's inside that thing?" Ging as Gon's father asked.

Gon looks at the present for a moment before opening it to reveal a big fluffy silver grayish teddy bear with blue, sapphire like eyes and a rose on its paw.

"Silver grayish teddy bear and blue eyes? It's quite an unusual combination" Anegon said

Gon notice the rose, she knows the sender of this bear is the same person who give her the roses all this time.

"It takes a lot of space considering the size, don't you think so?" Ging said

Gon only smiled brightly "I love it. It's really cute"

"She should keep it. Someone went through a lot to give it to her, after all" Anegon said.

Then Gon brought her new teddy bear and another rose in her room.

"Uwahh~ your fur is really smooth and fluffy. It feels so nice" Gon said as she caress her new bear.

She always wants to know, who was the one who is doing this to her. She really wish she could meet this mysterious person who does all of this for her.

As Gon hug the bear, she widen her eyes in surprise.

`Happy birthday Gon'

A voice was heard from the bear and Gon can tell that it was a guy voice. She keep pressing the bear and keep listening to the same words over and over again. She smiled every time she hears the voice.

Gon truly knows that she is not alone now.

 **My love for you is ….. bringing me happiness**

And now as usual early in the morning, Killua would take another rose and put it in front of her house as usual.

But this time is not usual.

He raise his eyebrow as he sees a letter with a small rock on top of it. Feeling curious, he takes the letter and opens it, completely surprises him.

`Dear Stranger'

Thank you very much for all of those roses and the big teddy bear for my birthday. They are really lovely and I'm really appreciate it. However, I wish to know who you are and why are you doing this to me? Maybe we can meet up and we could be a great friends. I'll be waiting for that day and thank you again.

Gon Freecs

Killua blushed after reading it, having Gon notices him is already a great happiness for him even though she didn't know who he is. However, the thought of Gon wanting to meet him is beginning to make him feel anxiety as he didn't know what to do. For now, he just put the rose as usual and takes the letter. In this whole day, he keeps smiling the entire day as he is now in the peak of the happiness.

 **My love for you is …. Protecting you**

It was late at night as Gon is now on her way home. She forgot her textbook in school so she hurriedly go to school to retrieve it and now maybe because she runs when she tries to get her textbook then when she goes back, she doesn't realize how dark it is now.

"It- it would be fine. I'm already close to my house anyway" Gon tries to comfort herself as she keeps walking.

"Oh, what do we have here? A lost little girl in the dark"

Gon whipped her head quickly only to find some thugs are eyeing her like a prey. She tries to run but one of them grab her wrist, successfully halting her movement. She keeps struggling but another man held her down, she cries and prepare for the worst but-

"Let her go you bastard!"

In a swift movement, Killua beat up one of the thugs who has his grip on Gon. He grit his teeth in anger and glare with so much hatred before beating the rest of them.

`They are so going to pay. How dare they made Gon cried' Killua thought as he keeps beating them up causing them to lay down and groan in pain.

Killua look at Gon and sigh in relief as she is not hurt but still crying. Without thinking, he pulled her into his embrace, hoping to cheer her up.

"Shh, Gon. It's alright, they won't bother you anymore. I promise" Killua said soothingly, hoping Gon would calm down.

In his mind, he sworn to always protect her so that she won't cry anymore.

 **My love for you is … being there for you**

"So it was you! You are the one who send all of those roses and that big teddy bear for my birthday!"

Killua gulped at hearing that, in his mind, he didn't know how did Gon able to figure it out that it was him all along?

"You look the same with the teddy bear, silver grayish fur is your hair color and the eyes, sapphire like color is the same with yours also I memorize your voice and it match yours"

So it was his fault. He can't believe the teddy bear that he custom made and voice record for the replacement so that Gon could feel he would always there for her is now a big clue to figure out his identity. He is really careless, a mistake that he can't take it back now.

Killua finally gave in and nodded to confirm what Gon had just said is true. He was prepared that Gon would hate him or something but surprised that Gon had tackle him into a hug.

"From now on, always be with me. Alright?"

And Killua can only smiled at that for he would always be there for her no matter what.

 **My love for you is …. Revealed**

Today is the day.

The day where he would confess to her.

Killua is a nervous wreck. He can no longer bottled up his feelings as they are now in the verge of exploding. He need to tell her or he would go insane from all of this complicated things.

He and Gon had been very close now. As close as what you call best friend and he thought he would be satisfied, just like when Gon notices him, it is already enough for him.

But he is now greed for more.

He wants both of them to be more than just best friend.

"Ne, Killua. Why are you spacing out again?" Gon asked.

Killua snap out of his daze "Huh? N-Nothing. I'm just thinking about something" Killua said as he looks at Gon who seems worried about him.

"You know, you can tell me anything Killua. We are best friends, right?" Gon look at Killua with her puppy dog eyes.

`Ukh, she always knew that I wouldn't be able to say no towards that eyes' Killua thought as he tries not to give in.

"Killuaa~" Gon pleaded.

"I'm.. I'm in love with you!" Killua confessed suddenly, surprising himself and Gon.

"Huh?" Gon totally didn't expect that and begin to blush.

Killua blushes as well, can't believe he just confessed out of blue like that and well, he did promise he would confess today but not this sudden! What would Gon say towards him!? Will she hates him for sure!?

His thought stops when he felt something soft presses against his cheeks. His blush darken as he realizes that Gon had press her lips against his cheek.

"I love you too Killua~" Gon said as she smiles with a blush on her face.

Killua feel he is in cloud nine but stopped when he realizes that they are in public and now they have become the center of their attentions.

Killua begin to take her hand and runs away in embarrassment but he is still in cloud nine.

His hidden love is finally revealed.

 **My love for you is …. Growing**

I can't stop loving her.

Even though I see her often, no matter how many times my eyes had landed on her, it feels like it is the first time I had lay my eyes on her.

She is everything I desire, my light, my soul, my treasure, my…. Everything, definitely everything that I can't even name them all.

Having her by my side is the greatest gift I have ever received in my life.

Loving her forever, stood by her side forever, doing everything forever.

Forever…. Sounds nice.

"So, what is it Killua? Why did you take me to this place?" Gon asked.

"I have a surprise for you actually" Killua said.

"A surprise?" Gon asked in puzzlement.

"I love you Gon, more than anything and I wish for us to be together to start a new life with both of us, so" Killua takes a small box and opening it, revealing a ring "Gon Freecs, will you marry me?"

Gon lets out a tears of joy as she leapt towards Killua "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

As I slid the ring to her finger, I am so looking forward on our life together.

My love for her is …. Infinite.


End file.
